This invention relates to an electrical plug which includes an electrical connector for connecting conducting prongs and entering insulated conductors without stripping off the insulating layer.
In common practice, to connect a wire to a conventional plug as shown in FIG. 1a, it is necessary to disassemble the plug and strip off the insulating layer of a conductor to expose some extent of the conductor so that it can be made contact with the conducting prongs of the plug. For simplifying the connecting work this inventor offered an improved form of plug, as shown in FIG. 1b, that is disclosed in a U.S. Application Ser. No. 151,199. This form of plug is provided with conducting prongs having teeth at the ends thereof to be driven into the conductors which enter the plug body so that the insulating layer of the conductors are perforated and the inner conductors thereof respectively come into contact with the teeth. The driving force is given to a screw, by which the insulated conductor is pushed against the teeth, by using tools, such as, screw drivers. Although the requirement of stripping the insulated layer is neglected in that case, inconvenience still exists due to the need of tools.